Growing
by Rinoachuu
Summary: What happens after the ending of FF8. (Intro to story)
1. Default Chapter Title

GROWING by Rinoachuu (All Final Fantasy characters belong to Squaresoft) The morning was bright. Birds chirped a poem as Squall opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his personal room. He received this room after he graduated and became a SeeD. It was small but comfy for him. Squall still felt very tired. He covered his eyes with his arm to block the sun light from his window above his head. He then realized that he was still in his daytime clothes. Last was very fulfilling to him. After defeating Utimecia and spending the night with Rinoa, he felt a difference with in him...and it felt good. Unfortunately for Squall, the last thing he remembered was fighting along side with Rinoa at the Training Center. Squall swung his legs over the side of his bed and starred at the floor trying to remember what happened after that. It was a blur of emotions that keep the memory's down. Where's Rinoa? Squall thought, I better talk with Headmaster Cid to see if anything happened last night. He sighed. Then a movement in his bed distracted him. Squall looked behind him to see Rinoa sleeping in her daytime clothes as well. She was curled up in the corner of his bed. Squall was filled with warmth at the sight of Rinoa. Then he realized it was against Garden rules to have someone else in you room. Squall put his hand on his head. I better wake he. He shook her gently. Rinoa turned and opened her eyes. She looked at Squall and smiled warmly at him. >Squall "You should go." >Rinoa "Ok but I'll miss you." Rinoa jumped out of bed and leaned close to Squall. She kissed him softly. Rinoa then stated to walk out. Squall watched her for a moment. She then turned around to face him once more. >Rinoa "I'll be waiting for you." Rinoa smiled and walked out. Squall stood up and put his hand on his hip. What have I got my self into? This is what I want. I'm not alone any more. Rinoa... Then Squall heard the intercom. >SQUALL LEONHART; REPORT TO THE THIRD FLOOR. THE HEADMASTER WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU. Squall acknowledges the message and walked out of his room. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

>Cid "Squall, you have proven to be an excellent leader and had worked very hard on your last mission. So, that is why I give you a Leave of Absence along with Zell Dincht, Quistis Trepe, and Selphie Tilmitt. Irvine Kinneas will be transferred to this Garden promptly." Cid sighed then smiled. Squall stood in a tranquil state. Cid was an old man but still had the power to run the Garden. Squall was unsure of Cid and his discussion to let him off on a vacation when he still had so much to learn. >Cid "When you do return you must complete your first mission and help Timber gain its independence. You will work under Rinoa Heartilly. Enjoy you free time." Squall nodded. He was relieved to work with Rinoa again on a mission. This would be their last chance to work together since Rinoa was too old to join Garden. >Cid " You're dismissed" Squall saluted and walked away with out saying a word. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Squall took the elevator to the first floor. He was hungry. Breakfast was still being served in the cafeteria. When he stepped out, he looked around to see if any of his friends were near by. No one was around. The Garden seemed a little silent. Squall put his hand on his hip and sighed. He then started towards the cafeteria. Half way there Selphie came up to him. >Selphie "Hey Squall!! What'cha up to?" >Squall "I'm going to eat." >Selphie "Whoa, I thought you would say 'It's none of business'. It must be Rinoa. That's soo cool to have someone to melt your heart like that." Squall gave her a cold look and walked on as if she weren't there. Selphie watched him then skipped one foot. >Selphie "Sowwy Squall! My bad...hey wait up!" Selphie ran after Squall. She caught up with him and they both walked to the cafeteria together. Squall, although he never would say it, had grown to enjoy Selphie's company. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ( Next time on Growing: Squall and Rinoa eat and head off to Esther. But during the flight, the Ragnorok crashes on a deserted island. What will they do and how will Squall deal with Rinoa and they're relationship?) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Squall sat down next to Rinoa in the Cafeteria. She had waved him to come closer when he and Selphie walked in. She had gotten him breakfest and saved him a seat. Zell, Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie sat two tables away from Squall and Rinoa. The place was very busy and smelled like the burnt hot dogs. At the moment, Squall didn't want to be with anyone except Rinoa. >Squall "Rinoa?" >Rinoa "What?" >Squall "What happened last night?" >Rinoa "After the party we both felt that our first date should be at the Training Hall. We were doing great when a T-Rexaur popped out of nowhere. It almost got me if you hadn't used the Lion Heart on it. We ended up in the Sercet place in the back of the Training Hall. Then I woke up in your bed after we talked all night." >Squall "..." Squall was silent as Rinoa brushed Squall's hair out of his face and eyes. To him it felt like feathers against his skin. Squall closed his eyes and took in the moment. >Squall "...Rinoa, come with me to Esther. I have to talk with Laguna." >Rinoa "Okay Squall, I'll come." Rinoa smiled sweetly at him then she started to eat. Squall didn't know why he felt so oddly but he wanted to touch Rinoa's skin and kiss her softly. He then reliezed that more then half of Garden was eating breakfest around them. He wanted to be alone, alone with Rinoa. Going together to Esther on the Ragnorok would give him that chance. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Everyone was under the Ragnorok's belly. They stood around talking and saying their good bye's. Quistis and Rinoa talked while Irvine messed around with Selphie. Squall listened to Zell. Squall acted like he didn't care what Zell was talking about but since Zell had growen on him he listened to every word. >Quistis "Please give Laguna my warm regards." >Rinoa "I will." >Quistis "Squall just learned how to fly this thing so be careful." >Rinoa "We'll only be gone for two weeks! Don't worry about Squall either." Irvine came up behind Rinoa and gave her a strong hug. She broke away and turned to face Irvine. She had a short smile across her face. Then she gave him a real smile. >Irvine "Hey, don't forget to ware nothing around the ship. I'm sure Squall will appreciate it" Irvine chuckled. >Irvine "This is such a beautiful moment for me...snf." Squall then snuck up on Rinoa and grabbed her buy the waist. Zell was getting into the car in a rush. Before he left he waved to Rinoa. >Zell "See ya Rin!" Rinoa waved then she felt Squall pulling her into the Ragnorok. Squall seemed to be in a rush. As Squall and Rinoa faded into the Ragnorok Irvine and Selphie waved to them as Quistis watched. Soon after that the beautiful red ship rose into the blue sky. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The ride was tranquil and very relaxing. Squall was piloting the Ship as Rinoa starred into the ocean below them. Squall had taken the long ruite to Esther by going east away from the Esther continent. He did this to spend extra time with Rinoa. She had enjoyed taking the long way. Rinoa looked at Squall and blinked. >Rinoa "Since you didn't ask I'll tell you what everybody is doing on their time off. Zell is going to train under a harder master. Quistis is going to reapply to become an instructor again. Selphie and Irvine are going to see if they can start a relationship." >Squall "ok, I'm happy for them." >Rinoa "Now you speak, is there something on your mind?" Squall hit a few switch's and put the Ragnorok on autopilot. He checked the stats and looked outside. Everything was fine. He stood up and grabbed Rinoa by the wrist. She jolted forward and followed him. >Squall "yes" He started to walk to the elevator. Squall stopped and held Rinoa close. They went down the elevator and took a right. He lead Rinoa to the passenger deck. Since the windows covered almost all the walls, the sight was heavenly. You could see the boundless ocean below you and the horizon hugging you. Squall stopped infront of the window and pulled Rinoa very close. He didn't speak, just leaned forward and kissed Rinoa. Squall wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her even closer. Squall didn't stop or slow down, he just kissed her with the motiavtion of his heart. Suddenly the Rarnorok shook. It whisted and shook harder. Squall and Rinoa looked around to see what might be happening. They quickly ran to the brige. Squall looked at the controls and his eyes widened. >Squall "We're crashing." >Rinoa "What! Can we get to an escape pod?" >Squall "Too late." Squall pointed to an island that come closer and closer with every passing second. Rinoa looked but backed away quickly. Squall grabbed her and held her tight. >Squall "Bahamut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (Next time in Growing: Squall and Rinoa have crashed on a deserted island. Zell deals with a new Master. Quitis deals with her hopes of becoming an instructor again. Lastly, Selphie and Irvine... hmmmmmmmmm?)Thanx, Rinoachuu 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Growing part Three The Ragnorok sat half burned from the crash on top of a high mountain. The great Bahumat shadowed her red glow. Squall looked at the Ragnorok in hopelessly. Rinoa sat with her back to the wonderful crashed ship. She felt shaken but none the worse. Squall moved in closer and put his hand on his hip. Squall, " The COM system is down." Rinoa, "Oh...how bad is she?" Squall, "She'll fly again...but without the proper equipment she'll go no where."> Rinoa, "So what's our plan, how do we get out of here?" Squall, "Bahumat is too small for two people...we'll have to walk." Rinoa, "Where? This is an island, we can only go so far!" Squall, "...We'll head for the beach." Rinoa, "...You'll keep your promise? You'll stay close to me! I...I don't want to die out here!"> Squall, "No one is going to die...I won't let you die!" Squall and Rinoa looked to the Ragnorok as it sat helplessly. Both hoped that what Squall said was right, that no one would die out here. However, the endless forest brought them to reality...they cannot really know what will happen here or today. They looked over towards the ocean and saw only s blue strip on the horizon. The walk would be endless and hard. Rinoa peered back to the Ragnorok questionably. Rinoa, "So what happened to the Ragnorok?" Squall, "..." Rinoa, "Let's get out of here!" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Squall lead Rinoa down the mountain in a short few hours. They entered a dark forest that was wet and hot. Squall's black jacket held in the heat as his hair clung to his face. Rinoa's sweat dripped from her body. They both carried heavy backpacks that held things for the trip that had been in the Ragnorok. It made both of them more hot and sweaty. It was almost night and Rinoa couldn't take any more of the heat, she sat down with a thump. She looked around in awe at the beauty, yet was scared of a mask that the forest might be hiding from her. Rinoa, "Wow...it's so beautiful. I've never seen any thing like this." Rinoa wiped her face and took out an Elixir. She used on her self and felt better right away. Squall stood close keeping an out for any wrong settings. He wanted time to be alone with Rinoa but this was too much for him. He wanted to relax with her, not another adventure that came with stress. It was annoying him, he just wanted to leave and get to Esther. Squall, "Let's go, we'll travel the rest of the night." Rinoa, "Ok, but I want to rest every so often, I'm not as strong as you." Rinoa smiled at Squall and got up. She wasn't sweating any more and gave Squall an Elixir. He took it and breathed in as the stress rolled away. He looked around and started walking. He stepped in something and gave Rinoa an annoyed look. Squall, "Watch your step." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Xu handed Quistis a form. Quistis to the form every so gracefully. Quistis was excited but tried her very best to keep her calm. She wanted to become an instructor again, to prove she could do it to. Quistis, "Thank you Xu. I hope to be accepted. I know where I went wrong and have learned a lot since then." Xu, "I think you would have, fighting a sorceress like that!" Quistis nodded and smiled. She knew she had what it took to become an instructor again because of her recent experiences. Quistis was strong enough, and up to, any challenges that being an instructor again would have her face. She and Xu talked for a little bit longer then Xu walked away with a wave. Then, when Xu was out of sight, Quistis sighed. She knew she still had a long way to go. She went to her dorm room and sat at her desk. She starred at the form for only a moment. Her eyes focused and she started to write. Here we go, Quistis thought. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (Next time on growing, Zell meet's his new Master, Quistis faces the challenges in becoming an instructor, and Squall and Rinoa find an unfriendly foe waiting for them...OH MY!!!!! Why is Rinoa laying on the ground, not moving?) 


End file.
